


Emergency Call

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, M/M, PWP, slut Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	Emergency Call

还有什么比把你逼疯的电话和短信更让人受不了的事情？去问Eduardo Saverin吧，尤其是在当你的三根手指正在男朋友的后穴中做着扩张，而一旁的电话震个不停又没法关机的状态下。

“嘿，这已经是第几个了。”身下的人有些气息不稳，但还是能听出语气中的不耐烦。

“我不在乎。”Eduardo深吻住Mark，唇舌交缠吻得对方把想说的话咽了回去，一边更加卖力地用手指继续操弄着他，引得Mark发出破碎而短促的呻吟声。

像往常一样，Eduardo依旧会时不时的来到硅谷总部，撇去对Facebook的关心，或许他更在意FB年轻的CEO——毕竟最近回到硅谷的次数也太过频繁了吧。

“47条短信，”Eduardo暂时放开Mark开始对付起自己的裤子，“老天，你的女友是定时答录机么？还是不间断的那种。”Mark懒懒地翻看着Eduardo的手机，嘴里发出嗤笑。

“你非得在这种时候提到不相干第三人么？”Eduardo突然用力亲吻起Mark的脖颈，像是对刚才的小小惩罚。大力地吮吻让对方不满的哼哼着，白皙的脖颈让Eduardo有种强烈地，想要在上面留下痕迹的冲动。

“Christy是你的女友，而且，你就没想过告诉Christy 关于我们的事么。”

“Christy疯了，我觉得她脑子有问题，”Eduardo埋在Mark的颈窝里，这让他的声音听起来有些瓮声瓮气。“每天不间断的短信轰炸和电话查岗……说实在的她变得有些吓人。我只是想在她冷静的情况下和她摊牌，这没什么错。”Eduardo沿着Mark的锁骨一路向下亲吻着，在髋骨处停住慢慢啃舐。

“有那么麻烦？除去她是你女朋友这点之外我觉得她人还不错。”Mark的手指毫无征兆地轻轻覆上Eduardo发硬的阴茎，脸上依旧挂着招牌式的蓝屏脸，他上下套弄着，手指像鱼一样灵活，然后看着Eduardo绯色的面庞露出得意的笑容。

“你知道什么让我感到有趣么？”Eduardo缓慢地磨蹭着Mark的胯部，加上Mark手上的动作，让他的欲望大增。他贴近Mark的耳朵悄悄说道“Christy总觉得我来这儿是为了招惹硅谷的小荡妇们，但是我在硅谷的荡妇不是从来只有你一个么。”吐息喷洒在Mark的皮肤上，他能感受到脸颊和耳根像过载的磁盘一样微微发烫，但Mark显然还有更好的打算。

“那不如你现在就和她说清楚吧。”Eduardo有些困惑，抬起头，不明白Mark是什么意思。当他看到Mark顺手拿过还在震动着的手机时，他突然僵住了身子……。长声的震动意味着那是一通电话，而Mark的手指已经按在了通话键上。

“Mark！NO！”Eduardo的身体立刻做出了反应，他想要夺过手机但Mark的动作更快，他伸长胳膊同时按下了通话键。Eduardo顿时没了力气，眼睁睁看着Mark把手机移到耳边和Christy通话。

没人会和男朋友如火如荼的时候想着接电话，更何况是他前女友的电话。Eduardo难以置信地盯着Mark。

他笑着看向Eduardo，不知道心里打着什么算盘。

“Eduardo在这儿，我把电话给他。” Mark的声音十分平稳，一点也听不出刚刚经历过“剧烈运动”，他直接无视掉Eduardo拼命晃动的双手，把手机递向他，对方看着递来的手机仿佛在看一包即将引爆的炸药。

“嗨，Christy，”Eduardo的声音立马软了下来，听上去十分没底气。

“原来你的手机没坏掉，既然如此你打算什么时候给我回电话？或是回复我四十七条短信的其中一条？” Christy的语气里带有明显的怒气，只不过她强压着怒火让自己的语调保持正常。 

“我一直在飞机上，之后是静音所以……”

“你什么时候回来的？”

“……我……”

“你、什么时候、回来的。”她一字一顿地说。

“……我今天刚到……啊！！”

“……刚才那是什么声音？……”

Christy不知道的是，就在她和男友以极快语速对话的同时，Mark趁着Eduardo走神把他推倒在了床上。位置上的突然调换让Eduardo猝不及防，原本在他身下的卷发小子此时像蓄势待发的猫咪伏在他的胸口，接着他在Eduardo的耳边轻轻地说出足以让他大脑当机的词：让我试试骑你如何？

词句意思表达的再清楚不过了。Eduardo的脸上写着巨大的“WTF!”而此时Mark的笑意更浓了。他伸出食指竖在他那两片红薄嘴唇上，嘴角上扬成一个诱惑的弧度，靠近Eduardo接近呢喃的耳语道：“嘘，别出声，你不想让你的女友听到吧~”

Eduardo的大脑有些发昏。他一直知道mark是捣蛋方面的个中好手，无论是一言不合搞垮整个哈佛网络那次，还是眼下他正在做的这件事，他和他发痛的阴茎都这么认为。而被提及的另一人已经慢慢从他的双腿退下，转而埋头对付起他的裤裆。嗯，埋头这个词真是用的恰到好处，Eduardo潜意识里对自己翻了个白眼。

Mark迅速占领了主动权。电话那头的Christy听起来像马上要爆炸的水壶，他可不想错过这场好戏。他一点点吞进Eduardo紫红色的阴茎，舌尖扫过顶端下方的沟壑，极尽挑逗和折磨的意味。果不其然，他听到头顶上方来自Eduardo没克制住的一声惊呼。Mark得意地哼了一声，接着吞入更多，更加卖力地吮吸。他尝试着要做一次深喉，就像每次Eduardo对他做的那样，让自己该死的高潮兴奋，但是并没有什么效果，自己窄小的口腔限制了自己，于是mark放弃了这念头，接着重复着之前的吞吐，略带幽怨地盯着Eduardo

现在有没有一种万圣节错收到圣诞礼物的感觉。Eduardo如是想。刚才短短的几分钟里他的大脑当机了两次，而当他看到嘴里塞得满满当当的mark脸上那副神情时，顿时又有了可以下地狱的勇气。电话里Christy喋喋不休的声音仿佛变成了电流的杂音，他随手按下了红色的挂断键，准备对付mark这个小魔鬼。他捞起卷发男孩到一个更合适的位置，看着他的男孩脸上迷蒙的表情和嘴角流出的津液，原本就红润的嘴唇被摩擦后显得更加红肿和诱惑，更别提他的嘴里还塞着一根紫红色粗大的阴茎，老天，这简直能把圣人逼疯。

“想要更多？”Eduardo的眼睛里酝酿着一场风暴。

Mark的回应则是更深一点的吞咽。

不由分说，Eduardo抓紧了他的卷发略微用力地把他的头往自己的阴茎上贴，他能感受到mark口腔里的颤动，一边抚慰他，使他更顺畅地吞下去。Mark大张着嘴巴，鼻尖没入Eduardo的耻毛里，一片咸涩的味道，同时他也感受到咽喉处被阴茎顶住而引发的强烈喉部反射。他拼命想忍下这种感觉，但他控制不住为此流下的生理性泪水和小声地啜泣呻吟。

一个满脸泪花，面带潮红的mark zuckerberg大概是致命的，Eduardo差一点缴械投降，他草草地顶撞几下就退了出来，拉过mark给了他一个绵长又充满情欲的深吻。Mark被吻得脑袋晕晕乎乎，但是他没有忘记刚刚说过的话，趁着他俩嘴角厮靡，互相追逐对方舌头的时候，他没费什么劲就把Eduardo推倒在自己身下。

“我刚才说过什么？”mark把自己从甜蜜深吻中解救出来。

“说过什么？”Eduardo有些气喘吁吁地回答。

 

这明显不是个好答案。Mark直接跨坐在Eduardo身上，一手撑住他的胸口，一手扶住柱身往自己已经扩张好了的小穴里塞，那里的紧致不禁让两个人都倒吸了一口气。

你这是要弄死我啊，Eduardo心想。他抱着mark引导着让他一点一点坐下去。

“Babe，就这样......你喜欢我在你里面的感觉吗......”Eduardo在mark耳边磨蹭着，轻轻舔舐他的耳垂。

“......wardo......啊......我不行了......直接操我吧......”mark甩了甩额头的汗珠，纤细的身体紧绷地像一张弓，不住地颤抖。

撇去自己的老二要被夹断这个不争的事实，Eduardo倒是很想享受这番光景，mark白净的身体完全被情欲覆盖，羞涩的绯红从脖颈处一直蔓延到大腿根部，两条细腿被分得大张，性器结合处黏腻地一塌糊涂，伴随着小穴一开一合。他酡红色的脸颊好像能滴出血来，长长的睫毛被泪水打湿成一簇簇的，随着他的抖动而颤抖。

“放松，你需要放松，慢慢坐下去......”Eduardo又安抚了一会儿，mark的身体逐渐放松下来。

Mark的身体扬成一道很漂亮的弧线，仰着头大口喘息，把脖颈暴露出来，好像无言的邀请，Eduardo凑上去慢慢啃噬他的喉结处，把头埋在他的颈侧。

“是哪个小荡妇刚刚说要骑我的？”Eduardo使坏地说道，看着mark涨红的脸庞笑意更浓了。被取笑的那位露出恼火的表情，不知道为什么，Eduardo觉得mark羞愤的表情实在太可爱了，就像一只抓不到逗猫棒被逼急的小猫。小猫把爪子搭在他的胸口把他推平在床上，开始小幅度地上下操着自己。

Mark的甬道总是这样湿热紧致，火热的内里包裹着Eduardo让他有种现在就把他干晕的冲动。他缓慢耸动着欲望，配合mark的频率一下一下地操着他，变换着方向直到触到那一点。Mark大张着嘴巴想要挣脱开，被Eduardo死死地钉在双腿间。

他坏心眼地研磨着那甜蜜的一点，双手紧紧箍住mark的臀肉，以至于白白的屁股上都留下了痕迹。Mark求饶般地呻吟出声，讨好地圈住Eduardo的脖子和他接吻。

Eduardo抓住了机会，就着姿势把mark圈入怀中整根没入，Mark的头高高向后扬起，发出一声仿佛被切断的变了声的尖叫。Eduardo开始埋首于他的乳尖，前后夹击的快感一波一波冲刷mark的大脑，犹如抛高再落地，强烈的刺激让小穴不自觉地夹紧，Eduardo不得不再用力撞开。

“操，你......这么紧......啊......Babe”Eduardo持续地抽插着，屁股狠狠撞击着，几乎每次都能全部退出再整根挺进，让Mark有种空虚被深深填满的感觉。这快感就像坐过山车，mark的双腿紧紧盘在Eduardo腰上，脑袋埋在他的颈窝呻吟。

“叫我的名字，mark”Eduardo用他空闲的手别过mark的脸接吻。

“......Wardo......哈......我快到了”

Eduardo变换角度又凶又狠地撞上那一点。

“叫我的名字！”

“W......Wardo.......！！”mark尖叫着哭喊，接着他感到脑子里一片空白，一切变得又热又紧，紧绷着身体射了出来。高潮的同时小穴也在紧紧咬着Eduardo，他们几乎是同时到达顶点，接着两个人瘫倒在床上，甚至没有费心想要整理这一片狼藉。

“你真棒。”Eduardo搂过mark的肩膀，抚摸他湿淋淋的卷发。

“我爱你，wardo”mark转过头，在他的面颊上印下一枚轻吻。

他们沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中，谁都没发现被扔到床脚的电话还亮着灯。

“Eduardo我要和你分手！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”被错摁成扬声器模式的电话里传出Christy有气无力的怒吼。


End file.
